


should've worshipped her sooner

by heart_nouveau



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy's still learning how to communicate, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I guess?? i'd call it more soft but with these two it can be both, POV Nile Freeman, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, make-up sex, their version of domestic fluff, which is to say it's soft with very rough edges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/heart_nouveau
Summary: Andy sat there in silence. The worst thing about dating someone who was thousands of years old was that she could outwait Nile for almost any amount of time.Annoying didn’t evenbeginto cover it.-Andy pisses Nile off, and then finds a way to make it up to her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	should've worshipped her sooner

When she got mad, Nile went cold and silent. After she’d said what she had to say, she was done—and if someone wanted to make it up to her, that was on them. She’d read once that ice could burn worse than the hottest flame, and her mom used to say that Nile’s anger could make anyone believe it. Now she sat still against the headboard of this week’s shitty safehouse bed, muscles tensed, her entire body like a coiled spring.

She was so damn mad.

Without any footsteps to announce her presence, the reason for Nile’s current mood appeared in the open bedroom door. The expression on Andy’s face was hard to read.

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Nile shot back, snippy.

She looked down at the book in her lap, steaming, and after a moment felt Andy’s weight sink down on the bed by her feet.

“Look. I know you’re upset about today.”

Nile ignored her, keeping both eyes fixed on her copy of _Pachinko_. Her heart was pounding. A year ago, Andy’s way of dealing with this would’ve been to disappear for a couple days, so coming to talk to Nile now was clearly progress. But that didn’t make Andy any less stubborn or Nile any less pissed.

“You can understand why, right?” she said finally, turning her book face down and looking up to meet Andy’s even stare.

Andy sighed. “I’m not going to change how we’ve done things for centuries just because I can die now.”

“Mmhm.”

“It’s a good strategy, Nile. It’ll work.”

Nile said nothing, just clicked her tongue.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andy said carefully, with the air of someone speaking a well-rehearsed foreign language. She’d been yelled at by Nile enough times about open communication that she was obviously trying. 

Nile breathed in slowly. “Not really. Not unless you’re gonna change your mind about this dumbass plan.”

Predictably, it was more of the same. No, Andy was not going to wear the damn armor. No, Andy was not going to stay behind and leave the job they were currently staking out to Nile, Nicky, and Joe even though it was proving unusually difficult to assess, with a dangerous location and sketchy logistics. No, Andy would not wait the week or two until Copley could gather more intel because she felt it was important to move on this now. Nile couldn’t deny that more people would suffer the longer they waited to tackle this operation. At least she and Andy were on the same page about that.

Andy sat there in silence. The worst thing about dating someone who was thousands of years old was that she could outwait Nile for almost any amount of time.

Annoying didn’t even _begin_ to cover it.

“Well,” Andy said finally, “is there anything else I can do to make you feel better about this?”

There was something in her voice made Nile pay attention. Okay. Huh.

“Mmm…” she said noncommittally, looking up at Andy and allowing her tone to lighten slightly.

The corner of Andy's mouth twitched. “Maybe I can make it up to you,” she suggested, setting her palm on Nile’s bare shin and squeezing just a little.

Oh, so that _was_ how she was trying to be. Nile exhaled, maintaining a neutral expression. “I don’t know. This is a pretty good book.”

“Yeah?” Andy glanced down at the cover briefly. Being literally prehistoric, Andy was not much of a reader. That said, hadn’t learning to read been a change she’d made to keep up with the times? Meaning at one point, Andy actually _had_ changed her mind about something? Nile would have to see that to believe it. There were probably mountains that were easier to move than Andy once she’d made up her mind.

Andy trailed her hand down Nile's leg, the feeling yanking Nile’s attention back to her. Then in one smooth movement she leaned over and was suddenly on top of Nile on the bed, athletic and predatory, supporting herself in a push up position. "Well I can leave you to it, if you'd like." 

Nile stared at her for a moment. Then she leaned up, cupped Andy's face in both hands, and kissed her. She heard Andy smile into the kiss with a little half breath and bit down on Andy's lower lip, hard. 

"Mmm," Andy breathed in enjoyment, lowering herself to sit on the bed between Nile's legs. Nile moved down to her neck, sucking bite marks that she perversely enjoyed knowing would bruise. 

They made out for a while. It was the kind of hot and heavy Nile associated with high school, all want and not much else. Her body tingled each time Andy pushed her up roughly against the headboard, both hands sliding under Nile's shirt to cup her breasts. She clasped the back of Andy's neck tightly to hold her close, letting herself enjoy this. She'd gotten good at compartmentalizing since all this immortality business started. There wasn't any other way. She wasn't going to turn down the promise of great sex just because she was justifiably mad about something else.

Nile's book was pressing into her hip. The pressure lessened when Andy pulled backwards, sleek and smooth, until she crouched at the foot of the narrow bed. Her silent smile said everything. It was just as irritating as it was sexy, like she knew exactly how much of a turn-on it was that she, former immortal and false god, so easily got on her knees for Nile. Without a word Andy could communicate _you’re one of the very few people I would ever do this for._

She looked up at Nile, eyes bright and dangerous. She was so good at what she was about to do that it made Nile’s body turn to jelly every time, and Andy knew it.

“Go on then,” Nile told her, and Andy did.

She slid the flat of her palm under the hem of Nile’s sleep shorts and the cool line of Nile’s underwear, then tugged both off with rough insistence that Nile secretly enjoyed. Nile lifted her hips to help, the last bit of her annoyance giving way to arousal.

Andy kissed the inside of Nile’s knee, then yanked her forward so her ass met the end of the bed. Nile squeaked with surprise and tossed her book to the floor with a dramatic, heavy thud. So what if the guys heard.

Head between Nile’s thighs, Andy lowered herself down and Nile relaxed. Flat on her back on the hard mattress, she swept her braids over one shoulder and let the next few minutes disappear as Andy ate her out with such delicacy and skill that Nile arched off the bed when she came, breathing in controlled pants to avoid screaming.

When she came back to herself she leaned down to grab Andy by the biceps. "I fucking love how you taste," Andy said, her voice low and close to a growl.

“Take your shirt off,” Nile breathed and Andy did, tugging her tank top over her head in one easy movement. “And come here,” she barely had to finish, because Andy was already crawling up over her on the bed again, leaning down to pin her in place and capturing her mouth with a hot, powerful kiss. She scrabbled with the other hand to unhook Andy’s bra one-handed and Andy smiled when she was successful, shifting to let Nile pull it off.

She rolled her hips up helplessly, the hard muscle of Andy’s thigh pressed between her legs.

“Forgive me yet?”

Andy bit down hard on Nile’s neck, the pain momentary and fleeting. Nile grabbed a fistful of Andy’s hair, other hand clawing at the sheets as Andy sucked on her breast and worked her fingers between Nile’s thighs, relentless. Andy’s body on top of Nile’s was the perfect weight. Even naked, she smelled faintly of leather and sweat.

“I’m still deciding.”

Andy kissed her neck, her mouth, lips hot and hungry and not at all particular what part of Nile she got, as long as she had some. With her other hand she roughly pushed Nile’s knees open wider so she could take Nile even harder.

“Oh, fuck, Andy, yes.” She felt her eyelids flutter closed as Andy gave it to her rough and fast, just how she liked it. Sometimes.

Time was a hot blur. Andy climbed up to straddle her face and rode out an orgasm and then another. Nile was vaguely aware of Andy grinning with a white flash of teeth as she balanced above her. She tasted so good. Nile was so into her, so into this, all of it.

Afterwards they lay in bed side by side, panting as hard as after any sparring round. Andy stretched both arms over her head and yawned, satisfied. “My decision stands, so you know. I’m not changing my mind.”

Nile gave her bare shoulder a hard shove, but Andy barely budged. “Man, are you serious? So what was this all about?”

Andy blinked slowly. “I didn’t want you to be upset anymore.”

Nile laughed incredulously and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, but the anger had been let out of her like a balloon somewhere between her second and third orgasms. “You’re the worst.”

“I value your input, Nile, but ultimately it’s still my call to make.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Andy rolled onto her side and ran one callused fingertip in a line down between Nile’s breasts. Nile watched, then looked back up to meet Andy’s clouded eyes. “Are you really okay with this?” Andy asked.

Nile let out a long, relaxed breath. “Yeah. I am.” She didn’t like it, but she meant it.

Andy smiled, and there was real relief there. Nile felt a tug of emotion, affection mixed with frustration.

It didn’t mean she wasn’t going to gang up on Andy tomorrow with Joe and Nicky to get her to wear some freaking body armor. Andy wasn’t the only one who could use underhanded techniques. Two could play that game.

For now she pulled Andy down for a kiss, soft now despite all their earlier violence.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? using song lyrics with religious allegories to title yet another Andy/Nile fic? more likely than you think.
> 
> I'm working on a getting together fic and a defining the relationship fic for them, among other things, but I like to publish pieces in the order they get finished and we always need more content. I'm also taking Andy/Nile prompts over on [Tumblr](https://roseroadkingsroad.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> What else do you think these two would fight about? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
